So, It Begins Agian
by DemolitionV
Summary: This is a story that is after DoC. It is related to the secrete ending of the game with a few twists. love, Family reunions, and such. CloudOC. The rating will probably change later. Please Read and REVIEW. I encourage all reviews, good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time in a long time that I have written a fanfiction. So, please be nice. I am open to constructive criticism, and actually ask for it especially if I mess up the history of FFXII. Thanks.

**So, now on with the story...Chapter 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So It Begins Again…**

The roar of a motorcycle could be heard not too far from the Seventh Heaven bar. Just after the roar of the engine a headlight of the bike could be seen through the rain, as Cloud Strife, delivery boy and Ex-SOLDIER, made his way back to his home. But, as soon as the engine could be heard and the light seen from the bar, both died away when cloud reached the front of his home.

Removing his rain soaked goggles from his mako blue eyes; he kicked down Fernin's kick stand and dismounted the bike. He hurried to the door of his home trying not to linger out in the rain any longer than he already had been. The trip back from Junuon had taken a little longer than Cloud had expected and he got stuck in the spring storm on his way back.

Thinking of spring had reminded him of him of is first love Aerith, and how it had been almost six years since her sacrificial death to save the planet. He had stopped hating himself for her death a few years ago, when she reminded him during Sephiroth's return that he was not to blame, because what matter was he had come to save her. To be exact it had been five years and seven months, since her death. Seven months had passed since Vincent had stopped Omegas ascendance to the heavens.

Shaking the memories from his mind, because all they were now are memories, Cloud made his way through the bar and up the stairs to his room. On his way down the hall he passed by Tifa's room. From inside he could hear the deep, even breathing of his childhood friend. Cloud loved Tifa like a sister. He realized that a few months ago. And she shared his feelings. They were best friends and would always remain that way. He also had a deep respect for her as a fighter, his comrade, and as a mother figure to the two sleeping children in the next room.

Next to Tifa's room on his way to his room, was the kids' room. Inside he could also hear their deep, even breathing of slumber. Of course now the two kids were not really kids anymore. Denzel is now eleven years old, and Marlene is now eight years old. Of course the young lady would tell you she is nine years old, with her birthday less than two months away. Both were growing up so fast, and had been through a lot with him, Tifa, and all their friends from Avalanche.

Reaching his room at the end of the hall, he pushed open the door with a faint smile on his lips. This was his family, and he was sure glad to finally be home with them again.

Closing the door behind him, Cloud proceeded to remove his wet clothes and place the soaked items in the hamper next to his business desk, to be washed. He put on a dry pair of boxers and climbed into his warm bed. His head hit the pillow, and his mako blue eyes were already closed before that. One last thought drifted through his mind. A last thought before sleep claimed him to his friends, and how they were doing now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Be honest with me. Please feel free to add any corrections in a review. I might even post the next chapter to this story tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is the second chapter of my story. All set and ready for your enjoyment.

**But before we get to that I would like the thank Queen for the time issue. I wasn't really sure if Advent children had taken place during those three years that passed from the opening scene in the game. So thanks again. And I'm glad that you guys are enjoying the story. And I do have a few tricks up my sleeve that have yet to come.**

**Anyways...on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

Deep underground in an undisclosed location, a blue computer screen illuminated a room. The seemingly small room was covered really not so small at all. It was merely covered in thousands of wires and tubes, all running across the walls and floor to one location. The end location, a medical transport chamber that is usually found in airships, and other transport vehicles.

This was no ordinary medic chamber, however. Inside, being sustained by the tubes and wires was a being that was going to change the lives of many people in the near future.

Beep. Beep.

_Subject has reached 100 awareness..._flashed across the computer screen illuminating the room, and the only other occupant of the room, other than the figure in the chamber. 'Finally...' thought the person in front of the screen as the figure reached for the key board. Typing in a few items to check the vital stats of the subject, the occupant smiled at the perfectly healthy results. The test subject was in perfect physical health, and was not having any withdrawals from the equipment that has kept it sustained for years.

"Perfect," the voice, of an indistinguishable sex, purred into the room. Behind the seemingly sexless being a door slid open, and another person stepped into the room. Boots making soft taps as the figure stepped in, and the door slid shut behind them. A slight hue of blue surrounded the figure from a familiar blue uniform.

"He's is not going to be very pleased," the new arrival stated in her usual monotone voice. She took a step further into the room to peer over the shoulder of the one perched in front of the computer screen. Blue eyes scanned the results displayed on the screen. 'At least she's healthy... and aware,' thought the blue eyed, blue uniformed occupant of the room.

"It is true he will not be pleased," the sexless voice replied. "But it is better that he know now, than she spend the rest of her life here, never knowing anything," the figure continued gesturing towards the medic chamber.

The blue decked arrival sighed heavily at the statement. It was better that she, and her family knows the truth, but..."You are not the one who will have to deal with Vincent Valentine, when he discovers the truth. And my part in it."

The sexless occupant of the room just smirked at the figure standing just to the left. "That maybe true, but he will come looking for me." There was a slight pauses in the beings voice before it continued, "I will have to die sometime. Until then just do as you are supposed to, Shelke..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well there it is! The second chapter. I feel so proud. And again suggestions are welcome, and encouraged!

THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm in the process of writing the fourth and fifth chapters at the moment. So those should be up by the end of next week, if not by the end of the week after because I have finals and all that to do to. **

**Please bear with me when that times comes, it's just going to be a little hectic. As I'm sure some of you know with the end of the school year approaching fast.**

**Anyways. I've decided to let the readers name the chapters of my story. The best title will be assigned to the chapter and the chapter will be dedicated to that person who named it. So, start naming away, in reviews or email them to me. **

**And finally this chapter is much longer than the first two so enjoy!**

**And I know I forgot this for the first two chapters, but we all know this already...I do not own FFXII or any thing related and such. I do however own ALL other characters, whose name I cannot tell you yet until the end of the chapter!**

**Now, on with the third...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

Tifa awoke early the next morning to the sun shining brightly into her bedroom window. She sat up stretching her back until let out a satisfying pop. Smiling at the relief the stretch brought, Tifa removed herself from her bed to get dressed for the day. She did, after all, have two children in the next room, whom she could hear rummaging around getting ready for school, that need to eat before leaving.

She quickly dressed in her usual black attire complete with white tank top and everything. She even placed her fighting gloves in her back pocket. As she did this she thought to herself, 'Old habits die hard.' She continued about her routine with brushing her hair and teeth, and lastly putting on her shoes.

Shaking the reaming thoughts from her mind she opened the door to her room. Marlene and Denzel she could hear still in their room, gathering their needed items for the day. At the end of the hall she noticed cloud's door was shut, signaling to her he was now home. 'Must have got in late last night..." she thought to herself as she headed down stairs to the bar.

The Seventh Heaven bar, itself was only in the front room of the home she shared with the two kids and her best friend. The kitchen, dining room, and family room were located through the door behind the bar away from the ruckus of brawling drunks.

Tifa walked through the door located behind the bar, into the kitchen. She was only slightly surprised to see Vincent Valentine sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee already in front of him. 'Still don't know how he gets in here..." thought Tifa, as she walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a cup too It was a regular occurrence now, since the events of Omega and Chaos, that Vincent regularly visited him friends. He stopped by almost once a week to see her, Cloud, and even the kids.

"Hey Vincent," Tifa said as she faced him leaning against the counter, "How are you?" she still had a few minutes before Marlene and Denzel came crashing down the stairs, racing to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Fine," came the one worded reply from the red eyed man, as he lifted the cup to his lips for another sip of the warm liquid. Yes, he had been visiting his friends regularly, but he still held onto some of his old habits. It was not like he was going to change over night, not after being the way he was for so long. We can not expect miracles here.

Tifa just smiled at him as she set down her own coffee, which she had only taken one sip of because she could hear the children at the top of the stairs. "Here they come," she warned the man sitting at her table. He just gave a slight nod in response. He was not really used to this whole friend thing, never mid two children that always loved to see him. Especially, Marlene since it was her doing that got him a cell phone in the first place.

Tifa set about getting out bowls, cereal, and some juice for the kids. As she is setting the children's favorite cereals on the table with bowls, the two children burst into the room smiling and giggling as playing children do. "I win," Marlene declared to anyone who would listen as she sat down at the table. She grabbed her favorite cereal Tifa has just set down, and poured some into her bowl. Marlene just smiled at Vincent, whom she was sitting text to.

Denzel was also smiling as he sat down. Sometimes he let Marlene have a head start on their race to breakfast, today being one of those days. He really could not win all the time, and he had an unfair advantage of being taller than the young girl. "Good morning," he said to Tifa and Vincent as he repeated Marlene's actions with the cereal.

"Good morning," replied Tifa as she smiled and removed some eggs from the fridge for herself, and Vincent, if he wanted. She held up the carton of eggs in question to Vincent who nodded. It was turning into just another normal day in this home for this family.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs Cloud was starting to stir from sleep. He was very comfortable in his bed, and so warm. But for some odd reason he could not roll over onto his side. And as he thought about it more, becoming more and more awake by the minute, there was a slight weight on his chest and leg, his left side. 

'What is going on...' the young blonde thought as he cracked open a blue eye. At first the light from the sun blinded him. He had forgotten to pull down the shade last night. After a few moments his eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Cloud looked down at his side where he could feel radiating warmth and the weight on his body. The blanket covered what ever was next to him. Reaching with his free hand he pulled down the blanket a little to reveal some black hair. 'Black hair? Tifa?' he thought very confused. He was sure he did not go to bed with anyone last night, especially not Tifa. He did not have those feelings for her, and he was positive she did not have any feelings like that for him.

Even more confused than when he first woke up he pulled the blanket completely away. He blinked a few times to be sure he was seeing clearly. Because lying next to him in a short black silk nightgown that barely covered anything, was a young woman he did not recognize.

The young ex-SOLDIER blushed profusely because this unknown woman's leg was draped over his, and her body was pressed against his side with her arm thrown over his stomach. And his arm was around her back, and her black haired head was lying on his shoulder. The woman's eyes were closed, and even breathing emitted from her slightly parted lips; warm breathe slightly tickling his skin. Without thinking he pulled his arm out from under her and scrambled of his bed crashing to the floor in his rush to move away.

The woman only moaned slightly in annoyance at the lack of warmth that was just next to her. In the next moment she was rolling onto her back, and sitting up in Cloud's bed. Delicate hands rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was oblivious to the young man standing next to her in only his boxers.

Of course now that she was sitting up, Cloud really noticed how much of the silk actually covered her body, which was not a whole lot at all. But, noticing the little fabric also helped him notice how well formed her body was. Curves, and muscles in all the right places; a perfectly portioned body if he said so. This made him blush even more. He was not usually one to stare at a women's body, not matter how hot she was.

Yawning, the girl dropped her hands to her lap, and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was this was not her room. A desk was in front of her, as she sat on the bed, next to a window. Scattered papers and picture frames adorned the desk, but the neither papers nor pictures were important at the moment.

On the floor next to the desk was an important item however. An old worn leather bag that belonged to her, of course the obvious sign it was her being her name on the top flap. But ignoring that as well, her eyes moved to the left, were a door was located. 'A closet? A bathroom? The exit, maybe?' she thought to herself as her eyes continued to the left.

The next thing she spotted was a confused looking, blushing blonde standing staring at her in only his boxers. At first she just stared at him, with confusion as well. 'What the..." was her first and only thought before she jumped from the bed tackling the blonde to the floor. Her hands went immediately around his neck gripping tightly, and her knee digging into his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned, blazing red eyes bearing into his wide eyed blue ones.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, that's mean of me... you still don't even know here name! Well you'll have to find out next time then, won't you?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My sincerest apologies to everyone for not updating for so long. I started getting into my schooling serious…because let's face it…college is not cheap. And I have to pay for it myself**

**I know it has been four long years, but suddenly inspiration stuck again now that I have time to indulge in things like fanfiction.**

**Let me start by thanking those that have added alerts or favorites to my story to notify them when I would update (hope that you are all still interested). I really appreciate it if you are. **

**Chapter titles are still up for grabs. No one has made any suggestions yet.**

**So til then, on with the story.****  
**

* * *

Tifa and Vincent were sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their scrambled eggs with cheese that Tifa prepared for them. The kids were already out in the bar putting on their jackets, and preparing to step out to the school bus. All had seemed right in the world. The sun was out, a little chilly, for a spring day. The friends were enjoying a simple breakfast together, awaiting Cloud to rise for the day. 'It is so unlike Cloud to sleep so late,' Tifa thought as she spooned eggs onto her toast, 'He must have gotten home late last night.'

The peace and quiet was nice and normal for this time of day at the Bar, especially when Vincent came to visit. There was little need to speak all the time when he was a round. It made him slightly uncomfortable to have a normal conversation about daily household activities. Vincent was used to talking only about bad guys, and how to defeat them. So peace reigned on, that is until they heard a loud bang from upstairs. Looking at each other, both had the same thought pass through their eyes, 'Cloud has never been clumsy enough to fall down like that.'

Hearing the door close to the bar as the children left, unaware of the loud bang, both Tifa and Vincent hurried from the kitchen to the stairs to investigate what was going on. Having saved the world many times before, it was plausible that something might have seriously gone wrong upstairs. As long as the children were safe, and unaware of the incident going on inside, Tifa and Vincent would not involve them if they could avoid it.

Reaching Cloud's room first, Vincent hurriedly gripped the handle and pushed the door open.

To say that the moment was not awkward would be a lie. Tifa and Vincent stood in the door way staring at the red eyes that darted to them the moment they had burst through the door. A matching set of red stared right back at the scantily clad women, pinning their blonde friend to the floor. Cloud's hands gripped the delicate, but strong hands wrapped around his neck that could in a moment cut off his air supply. He seemed, to his friends, to be breathing fine for the moment, as the pale hands wrapped around him were not clenched and straining.

"Who the hell are you?" the unknown women repeated, slightly flexing her fingers around Cloud's neck. She now stared intently at the audience that now stood in the door. Somehow, expecting them to answer instead of her prisoner pinned below her. Vincent had his gun already pointed at her before anyone has seen him move. The Cerberus charm dangling in midair.

Her eyes darted to the charm momentarily, before she slowly released Cloud and slid off his chest. Rising to her full height, she put up her hands in a defensive manor, and stepped back. Still, no one had said anything, since the silk clad women demanded to know who they were.

Feeling safe to move again, Cloud, who had remained still under the woman's threat, finally stood up as well. The friends stared at her, and she in turn glared back. Her eyes, the friends noted, seemed to dart around calculating. Calculating what they were not sure, but all being hardened warriors they could guess.

Seeing as neither party was getting anywhere, Cloud cleared his throat. "How did you get in here?" he questioned. The female crimson eyes focused back on him. "I don't know," she replied coolly. She offered up no other information, and the friends knew little of what to ask the stranger to get her to talk.

They foursome still was not getting anywhere, stood and stared. Finally, Tifa stepped forward, raising her hands in a 'I'm not going to hurt you' gesture. "What is your name?" she asked. Again the female crimson eyes, shifted focus from Cloud to Tifa. And an immediate strait forward response came, in the same cool tone, "Rio."

Rio's mind was reeling. Thoughts of what is going on, how did I get here and who are these people flashed across her mind without registering on her face. She had years of training under her belt and knew to stay calm so she may get out of this unknown situation alive. Her survival was always the foremost though in her mind. She answered the questions automatically, simply, and as truthfully as possible. She was not about to give up any unnecessary information about herself, when she knew little of what was going.

From Cloud's perspective standing to Tifa's left, he could see the woman, Rio, clearly. He had only a few seconds to get a look at her before he was on his back. And it was not in a way he usually liked to be on his back. At the thought he scowled. Crimson flickered ever so briefly to him when he scowled before refocusing back on Tifa, who was now in front of the friends. How could he be thinking about being on his back with her in a more intimate setting right after she had threatened him? Taking a good look at her now he realized that without a doubt, she was a threat to him physically. He could tell years of training honed her body into a deadly weapon, one that she was fully capable of using as she had demonstrated.

Behind his friends, Vincent slowly lowered his weapon. His eyes glued to the woman. 'She seems so familiar,' he thought. This was an odd though because she was familiar in the sense that she was related to him, not in a past relationship kind of way. As far as he knew, he had no family, no brothers, and especially no sisters or children of his own. But for some reason, they proof of family relations stood right in front of him reflected in her crimson eyes.

He could tell that she radiated power. A power that was all too familiar to him. As far as he has uncovered, he was the only one that had ever been infused with the tainted life stream from which Chaos is born from. 'As far as I know,' Vincent thinks to himself.

The silence that settled over the group seemed to thicken with each passing moment they stood staring at each other. And to add to the tension the door to the bar could be heard opening and closing downstairs. Footsteps, barely audible to anyone at first, came up the stairs towards them and stopped behind Vincent. No one removed their eyes from threat in front of them. A small gloved hand comes to rest on Vincent's shoulder, and he knows who it is immediately. The slight glow of blue gives her away immediately as his other mako friend, Shelke.

"Do not hurt her," comes Shelke's voice over the group. "She is not here to hurt any of you. I brought her here."

Turning from the crimson female in front of him, Cloud looks to the blue girl. "Brought her here from where?" he questions, curiosity could be heard in his voice that reflected the question on everyone's mind.

Shelke signs in response removing her hand from Vincent. "That is a long story, one that everyone needs to hear. Including you, Rio," she says turning her back on the group and retreating down the stairs to the living quarters. Vincent is the first to follow her, assessing the situation to be "safe" for the moment. Tifa nods and follows Vincent's example, leaving to find Shelke.

Cloud, as light as the day, is left with the attractive dark haired beauty. They continued to stare for a minute longer, before Cloud gives in and makes the first move. He steps to his right towards the closet to finally get dressed for the day. It does not bother him to be half naked in front of anyone, it's just more of an annoyance at the ackwardness of it.

As he moved, Rio stepped away from him, still unsure of any of these strangers. The only one she recognized was Shelke, and she seemed to be okay with these people. She watched as Cloud, rummaged through the closet pulling out clean clothes. If he could ignore her presence, she could ignore his. She cautiously stepped towards her bag, and while he seems occupied quickly grabs it and retreats to the other side of the room.

Turning her back she quickly, pulls out clothing items and lays them out. Sneaking a peek over her shoulder, she decided to dress quickly. She pulls on a black pleated skirt first, under her nightgown, and secures the attached belt. Sneaking another glance she quickly pulls the nighty over her head and replaces it with a white tank top that has a built in bra. Feeling slightly move dressed, she changes her underwear and replaces them with a clean pair and the training shorts she usually wears under the skirt. Lastly she pulls on a black dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Next, comes the knee high socks, followed by her black and silver buckled knee high combat boots, which she was excited to see were with her bag.

Turning around she notices blue eyes are staring intently at her. "What?" she snaps at him uncomfortable, as she sees that he stopped in the middle of pulling his own shirt over his head.

Crossing her arms over her chest she makes for the door. She looks only straight ahead as she walks by him and out the door. She only turns back to grab the handle and slam the door, leaving him alone in the room he shared with her the previous night.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it, hate it? Let me know!**

**Thank you! **

**DemolitionV**


End file.
